


Understatement

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Back during the story arc on Neverland when Henry was Henry-napped. Swan Queen has a mom to mom heart to heart





	Understatement

Emma had nearly broken one foot kicking the large oak tree and already bloodied her knuckles on the bark while Regina had been watching. She had never expected their son being taken to affect the woman so much. Henry had always been a motivating force for Regina herself. She had yet to stop and think about the effect he had had on Emma, though. He was a brilliant boy, their Henry.

“Henry is strong, Emma. He’s a Mills, a Swan, and a Charming. There is nothing I don’t believe our son can do.” Regina said, doing her best to reassure Emma.

“I’m sorry, I know that you must be just as upset as I am. I just… I just needed a moment to myself.” Emma did a poor job of trying to appear normal and hiding her bloodied hand behind her back. She continued to grumble lowly to herself.

“Upset is an understatement, Ms. Swan.” Regina said in a tone reminiscent of her time as the Evil Queen. Emma’s eyes widened questioningly. “It’s okay. I’ll wait until your tantrum is over. Then we will need to gather ourselves and formulate a plan to get our Henry back. We are going to need you at one hundred percent, Emma. Henry is going to need you… and if it seems that I am about to go too far, or go too dark that is, I will need you the most. Your light magic may be all that can stop me as far as Henry is concerned. ”

“No, Madam Mayor.” Emma scoffed, choosing to see the best in her despite their rough history. “Henry would want both of his mothers and for both of them to be on the side of right when they got to him. He needs both of us, just like both of us need him.” Emma said as though she were just realizing it herself.

“I follow your logic… as broken and twisted as it may be.” Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma and stepped forward to take the hand from behind her back. She held it loosely by the fingers and sent a wave of magic through the blonde when Emma looked back down, the wound was healed. “It wouldn’t do for that to end up getting infected then, would it?”

Emma smiled and followed Regina back to their camp.


End file.
